Aliens (Bad Taste)
The Aliens are a race of antagonistic other-worldly humanoids who act as the main villains of the splatter-film, Bad Taste - they are never named in the film itself and only reveal their true forms near the climax of the film but are seen (in human guise) for the majority of the film. Story the aliens arrived at a small town and quickly killed all humans in the town and changed their forms to mimic humans - though they were extremely violent and thus attacked any who strayed too near said town. the aliens were all worker-class minions to a fast-food company ran by Lord Crumb, who wanted to test out a new idea to expand businesss and include human meat as a new option - apparently these tests were promising enough that Lord Crumb had the entire town butchered and packaged, in preparation to be taken to their planet : if Lord Crumb's superiors were pleased with the meat then the aliens planned a full-scale invasion of Earth that would result in humanity becoming cattle for use in mass meat-production and consumption. the aliens have apparently been doing this to other species across the Galaxy and exist in a strict hierarchy - as such the worker-class aliens obey Lord Crumb without question and are willing to die to protect the cargo. the aliens are ultimately hunted down, exposed and killed off by the heroes of the story - with only Lord Crumb escaping into space, unknown to Lord Crumb is that a deranged former victim survived and smuggled himself aboard : this now insane individual kills Lord Crumb and informs the alien superiors that he is coming to get them all.. it is unknown if the aliens managed to survive the resulting rampage but it is assumed they at minimum would be put off returning to Earth for some time - since even Lord Crumb made comments on how "annoying" humans had become, clearly surprised at the level of resistance (showing that the aliens were likely opportunists by nature and unprepared for a prolonged conflict). Abilities the aliens are depicted as advanced humanoids originating from an unknown planet (though said planet should be within the Milky Way Galaxy, since they are well aware of Earth and were able to travel from their planet within a short span of time (which would take years if they were off-Galaxy, even with above light-speed technology), abilities that the aliens displayed include: *'shape-shifting '(the aliens possessed limited shape-shifting capabilities which allowed them to take on the form of humans, they could not change their clothing however, thus they were identified by their blue shirts : also while in human form they were violent and slow, akin to zombies and thus not capable of infiltrating society well, they made up for this with sheer aggression and numbers.) *'superhuman strength' (while few of the aliens engaged in physical conflict (preferring to fire guns or use melee-tools) Lord Crumb showed that they could possess some degree of superhuman strength since he kicked a victim so hard in the crotch they flew into the air.) *'advanced technology' (the aliens had limited access to technology far superior to humanity, while they didn't have any weapons beyond standard guns and melee-tools they had access to a large space-ship which was disguised as a house - this ship was equipped with a "phone" capable of allowing Lord Crumb to directly contact his superiors in the alien's home-world : the ship also travelled at great speeds as Lord Crumb informed his superiors he would arrive at the home-world in under half an hour (while it is never stated where this planet is in space it would still put the vessel's speed at beyond light-speed).) Trivia *Bad Taste is considered the "prototype" of Braindead (Dead Alive) - one of the goriest movies ever created : much like Braindead Bad Taste was extremely gory and employed gross-out comedy, while not successful in its time it grew into a cult classic over time. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal